Challenges
The challenge system is used to give you experience in each of the following skills. Architect About "Skilled in building and customising" This Skill focuses on cleaning up and decorating your home island. Possible Challenges + 5 Architect XP - Tidy your home island by cutting bushes and picking up the leaves + 5 Architect XP - Place 10 torches for decoration on your home island + 5 Architect XP - Collect 15 bone fragments to tidy your home island +10 Architect XP - Craft 15 items using the Workbench +10 Architect XP - Craft 3 chairs to decorate your home island +10 Architect XP - Place 2 simple flags on your home island +15 Architect XP - Craft 3 small tables to decorate your home island +15 Architect XP - Place 2 landscape paintings on your home island for decoration +20 Architect XP - Craft 5 barrels +20 Architect XP - Craft a peasant's bed to decorate your home island +20 Architect Xp - Place 10 simple flags on your home island Blacksmith About "Skilled in making weapons, armour and tools" This skill focuses on crafting tools, armour and weaponry. Possible Challenges + 5 Blacksmith XP - Craft 2 shield made of wood +10 Blacksmith XP - Equip 4 pieces of armour +10 Blacksmith XP - Craft 3 metal gloves +10 Blacksmith XP - Craft an iron platemail torso +10 Blacksmith XP - Craft iron platemail boots +10 Blacksmith XP - Craft a metal shortsword using an anvil +10 Blacksmith XP - Craft 30 items using the anvil +15 Blacksmith XP - Craft 4 metal pickaxes using an anvil +30 Blacksmith XP - Kill 10 bears with a crafted iron shortsword Explorer About "An expert in discovery and knowledge" This skill focuses on exploring each portal you enter to its fullest, making you gather resources you might not usually. Possible Challenges + 5 Explorer XP - Get 10 acid from a nocturnal plant + 5 Explorer XP - Harvest 15 wolf pelts + 5 Explorer XP - Harvest 20 pumpkins + 5 Explorer XP - Harvest 10 snow voxels + 5 Explorer XP - Craft 10 Keystones + 5 Explorer XP - Harvest 10 candles by smashing furnishings + 5 Explorer XP - Harvest 10 fabric sheets by smashing furnishings +10 Explorer XP - Get 20 acid from a nocturnal plant +10 Explorer XP - Harvest 20 cotton from cotton plants Knight About "A master of battling other adventurers" This skill focuses on PVP combat in the PVP arena It is required that you reach rank 1 to enter PVP, due to the first few challenges focusing on crafting your first sword and bow. Possible Challenges +10 Knight XP - Capture 10 flags +10 Knight XP - Bring 5 flags from the enemy base to your own +10 Knight XP - Kill 20 players with a pickaxe +10 Knight XP - Win 10 PVP matches +15 Knight XP - Capture 5 flags and stay alive +15 Knight XP - Capture 10 flags on a mountain map Miner About "Adept at harvesting and exploring underground" This Skill focuses on mining, and smelting the raw ores into useful materials. Possible Challenges + 5 Miner XP - Craft 10 iron buckles + 5 Miner XP - Craft 10 iron bolts + 5 Miner XP - Harvest 10 crystals + 5 Miner XP - Harvest 25 metal ore +10 Miner XP - Craft 20 iron weights +10 Miner XP - Craft 20 iron buckles +10 Miner XP - Craft 20 iron rods +10 Miner XP - Craft 20 iron bolts +10 Miner XP - Craft 10 iron plates +10 Miner XP - Craft 30 items using the Forge +10 Miner XP - Harvest 30 forest keystone fragments +15 Miner XP - Harvest 75 skystone +15 Miner XP - Craft 30 iron weights +15 Miner XP - Craft 30 iron rods +15 Miner XP - Craft 30 iron bolts Ranking After earning enough experience in a certain Skill, you will rank up. Ranking up allows you to use more advanced recipes. Each time you rank up, you will receive a letter and a present in your mailbox. The present is a choice of 3 random rewards focused on the Skill upgraded. = Experience requirements Rank 1: 50 Rank 2: 65 (Total: 115) Rank 3: 80 (Total: 195) Rank 4: 95 (Total: 290) Rank 5: 110 (Total: 400) Rank 6: 125 (Total: 525) Rank 7: 140 (Total: 665) Rank 8: 155 (Total: 820) Rank 9: 170 (Total: 990) Rank 10:185 (Total: 1175) Category:Game Mechanics